


A Little Scary

by Espeones



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types, Resident Evil - Games
Genre: Rewriting scenes, don't ask questions boys, just something I decided to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espeones/pseuds/Espeones
Summary: Written scenes that I've personally watched from the RE2 Remake.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a distance, it gripped onto the wall with all four limbs, its hands and feet grew in size and were accompanied by large claws.

Leon's breath hitched in his throat as his flashlight focused down the hall. A screeching alerting him that the blind creature down the hall was, in fact, there. 

A Licker, he remembered, being an infected creature which was blind as a bat but had the ears to pick up the faintest of sounds. 

From a distance, it gripped onto the wall with all four limbs, its hands and feet grew in size and were accompanied by large claws. A long tongue laid slack out of its mouth, sharp teeth gleaming in the flashlight beam. It looked as though its brain is swelled to the point it grew past its skull and poked out from where its eyes had been. 

New things are always terrifying, Leon told himself as he tensed up from head to toe. This will be one of the less terrifying, the thought didn't entirely reassure him. He took a step, wincing as the floorboard creaked under him. The Licker's head snapped to the obtrusive sound. Making the officer rookie clench his teeth and remain still. 

The floorboards seemed to (quite luckily) comply with his need for silence as he snuck into each room to do a sweep for any info and items he could use. 

When he made it to the end of the hall, a final iron door stood tall. Leon glanced to the Licker who had made itself perched on the wall to his right. He kept glancing back at it as he tried to push the door open. A curse ran through his mind and he froze entirely as the creature let out a hiss. 

Leon turned ever-so-slightly, eyes wide as he readied his gun to shoot if he had to. Though he knew saving ammo was important right now. 

A bead of sweat ran down his temple and dripped off his cheek as the Licker jumped from the wall and onto the floor. First crawling away from him, causing the man to reach for the door handle, not peeling his eyes away from the damned infected thing. 

His back was pressed tightly against the iron door as the creature crawled towards him. He swears he can hear his own heartbeat in his ears. It stops, just in front of him, tongue flicking out to sweep a head of it. The action almost causes him to flinch, the long tongue nearly reaching his leg. 

A long and slow breath of relief left him when it turned again. Taking the chance to unlatch and push past the iron door. His heart beating loudly in his chest. 

He took the new room in with frantic eyes, gun raised and ready. 


	2. Mr. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hand reached under the large metal and tossed it away and through the wall with ease. Leon’s breath hitched as he took in the tall, intimidating figure.

The water gushed down over the large flames like a waterfall, diminishing the fire that ate up the wreckage. Leon let out a breath, at least that obstacle was gone, now all he had to do was get past those ruined helicopter parts. 

He walked across the pavement and to the door, a few steps away from the burnt parts before a loud step broke the formed silence. 

A hand reached under the large metal and tossed it away and through the wall with ease. Leon’s breath hitched as he took in the tall, intimidating figure. Dressed in a black trench coat and donned a matching black fedora. The officer immediately ruled out the thing being human, nor infected either. He also knew the possibility of actually killing it would eat all his ammo and materials. 

Still, as soon as it took a step towards him, the words, “Jesus Christ!” Had left his lips as he rushed back outside. 

This wasn't something to be messed with, all he could do was slow it down and lose it. He swallowed, cursing mentally as he stood with the railing against his back. He glanced to the steps, though he could also make a run back to that hallway. 

His mind snapped back into focus, it was easier to know the machine's location when it's footsteps were so damn loud. He blinked as he could get a better look in the lighting. The black gloves on its hands were far too familiar. 

A grunt left Leon as he pulled his pistol out to shoot it in the face. It recoiled back and he took that chance to dash under its arms as it reached blindly for him. 

When he pushed past the door, he heard heavy footsteps follow after him. 

A quiet curse left his lips and he hurried along. 


	3. Ouch, right to my chest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A groan left Leon as he hit the ground, just barely registering Ada's words as he wheezed quietly for air. 

He let out a gasp, his gun falling from his hand and skittered away from him. A black gloved hand gripped at his throat, his breath stuck in his chest as he clawed at the black sleeve. 

This is it? He thought, trying to get a grab on his shotgun. His eyes widened and looked to the SWAT car that started up. It’s head only turned as the vehicle sped at them, colliding with the giant thing, pushing it into the wall.

A groan left Leon as he hit the ground, just barely registering Ada's words as he wheezed quietly for air. 

“This is… what… the second time I saved you?” She said, his mind fogged through whatever she had said beforehand. 

He got up slowly, picking up the handgun that had fallen a meter away. “I didn't know you were keeping score.” 

He didn't really know if it happened again, his pride could handle it.


End file.
